I Knew I Loved You
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Songfic to "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. Forget the summary, just read it!


**Disclaimer:** Never owned anything; never will.  
  
_Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant. And there it goes...I think I found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe..._  
  
Her beautiful smile lit up the room as she entered. I pretended to be interested in the magazine I was flipping through as she walked over to Kurt Angle and started to chat with him. Kurt is my friend, but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that she was talking to him. It should of have been me that she was talking to, but she doesn't even know who I am. Why should she? I'm pretty new to this place and nobody really knows me. Nobody knows the real me. They just see me as some jerk, just because I play one on TV. My world came to a sudden halt as her laughter filled the air. It was light and delicate, definitely not some phony giggle you get from most of the divas around here. This woman was one of a kind.  
  
I leaned back, flipping the pages of my magazine as I watched the two of them out of the corner of my eye. At this moment, I would give an arm and a leg to be Kurt Angle. He was only inches away from her. Her words were meant for him. I just wish they were meant for me. As I was pretending to be interested in an article about some fake backstage rumors, I felt something or somebody brush against my leg. Looking up, there she was, standing in front of me. Her eyes were sparkling and it was as if she had a golden halo over her head. Her smile shone like the stars as she looked down at me and whispered, "I love you, Charlie Haas. I always have."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. She actually knew who I was. I stood up, placing my magazine on the couch as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Our bodies pressed against each other and I could feel her heart beat. I took one look in to her beautiful eyes before leaning in to kiss her...  
  
"Haas! Haas! Wake up, Charlie!" A voice shouted, shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw my roommate and tag team partner, Rico standing over me. He shook me once again as I rubbed my eyes. "Some dream you were having there, Charlie. You were just about to kiss your pillow." Rico laughed, taking his hands off my shoulders and sitting on his bed. I looked to see what was in my arms. Sure thing, it was a pillow. I placed the pillow back in to the spot and groaned.  
  
"So, it was a dream?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling. Rico nodded and chuckled.  
  
"I guess so. Who was it about?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." I said, totally dodging his question. I grabbed the white towel that was draped over my headboard and placed it over my left shoulder. Rico mocked me, pretending to make out with his pillow as I headed in to the bathroom.  
  
_I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life._  
  
After fifteen minutes of deep thought in the shower, I realized that she didn't even know who I was and I had absolutely no chance with her. My hopes had gone down the drain as I toweled myself off and wrapped my towel around my waist. I stepped out of the bathroom and heard a knock on the door. Since I was the one closest to the door and Rico was busy painting his toenails, I grabbed on to the golden handle and gave it a twist. I seriously couldn't believe my eyes the moment I opened the door. There she was again, wearing a long and flowing white dress. She had a wreath of white flowers around her beautifully soft hair. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I managed to spit out, breath taken by her graceful beauty.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you, Charlie. You haven taken over my mind, my body and my soul. I need you. I want you. I love you." She spoke, the words coming out of her mouth ever so clearly. Once again, I took her by the hand and led her in to the room. She placed her soft hand on my face and leaned in to kiss me...  
  
The next thing I heard was some loud pounding on the door. "CHARLIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Rico shouted at the top of his lungs. I opened my eyes and was sprayed with ice-cold water. I had fallen asleep in the shower. I turned off the water and stepped out, drying myself off with my towel.  
  
"Sorry! I fell asleep." I apologized. Rico sighed and leaned his back against the door.  
  
"About the same woman?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who is she, Charlie? She's taking over you!"  
  
"What time are we supposed to be at the arena?" I questioned, once again dodging his question.  
  
_There's just no rhyme or reason. Only this sense of completion and in your eyes, I see the missing pieces, I'm searching for. I think I found my way home. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe..._  
  
It was Tuesday night and we were at the latest venue where SmackDown was to be taped. The entire ride to the arena, I was silent in the car. Rico and Miss Jackie were gabbing away, laughing and making jokes. All I could do was stare out the car window, thinking about her. She had taken over my dreams twice and I knew that I was in love with her. No other woman had made me feel this way and I knew she was the one. The only downfall was that we had never officially met since I entered the company. A few smiles had been exchanged from here and there, but there was no official meeting.  
  
I was sitting in the locker room, stretching for my upcoming match when the door opened and in she walked. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. Since I felt the pain, I knew that I was awake. She was dressed in a black skirt with a light blue three-quarter sleeved sweater. Her hair had been straightened and she looked extremely professional. Her light blue stiletto heels hit the floor as she approached me. "Charlie Haas, right?" She asked. I nodded, completely and utterly speechless. She extended her hand towards me. I took her hand and lightly shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm..."  
  
I was stupid enough to cut her off. "I know who you are." I replied. Of course, I didn't think and I wanted to shoot myself in the head for saying that. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Well, that's good. I'm sorry that we haven't had an official meeting since you got here. That's my fault." She apologized. I finally worked up the courage to smile at her and reply,  
  
"No, it's my fault. How would you like to grab a bite to eat after the show?" Once again, I spoke without thinking. Now I wanted to jump off the roof of the arena. But then, she smiled.  
  
"I'd like that. How about we meet at the front of the arena after the show's wrapped?" She asked. I nodded, and smiled.  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
"Good luck on your match, Charlie." She said, patting me on the back lightly before exiting the locker room. I could no longer hold my stretch, for I collapsed to the floor and stared up at the ceiling. She finally knew who I was.  
  
_I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life._  
  
It was after the SmackDown taping and I was standing outside the front of the arena. I stuffed my hands in to the pockets of my jacket, for it was freezing outside. I had been waiting outside for five minutes when the doors open and she stepped out. Suddenly, it felt warm as she walked up to me with a smile on her face. "Hungry?" She asked. I nodded and we headed down the street, over to a small, but comfortable restaurant.  
  
We sat down and right off the bat, we began talking. There were no awkward silences throughout the entire meal. There was always something to talk about. I felt as if I already knew her, even though I knew I loved her before I met her. She made me laugh and I made her laugh. When the night was winding down, we decided to take a walk down the streets. The lights just made the city look fantastic.  
  
"Charlie, do you believe in loving somebody that you don't even know?" She asked, looking up at me. I found this as the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt.  
  
"I do. You know why?" I paused for a moment, letting her answer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the moment I saw you, I was in love. I didn't know who you were and you didn't know me, but I knew I loved you. People can call me crazy, but I'm in love with you and we've only met a few hours ago." I confessed. At first, I thought she was going to slap me across the face and run away, but then a smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"How ironic is it, that I feel the exact same way about you? I've been watching from afar, thinking that I could never get close. I thought I dreamed you up, but then I met you and things were just right. I love you, Charlie Haas." She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I pulled her body close to mine.  
  
"I love you too, Stephanie McMahon." Then I kissed her, for real this time. This was no dream. This was pure reality.  
  
_A thousand angels dance around you. I am complete now that I found you._


End file.
